Kikyo attacked by monkeys
by Purgabirdie
Summary: Name says it all please read and review!
1. The monkeys are attacking! :0 Yay!:

When monkeys attack!!!  
  
As Kikyo walked into a nearby forest she read the sign that was by then entrance to the forest. It said: " You are now entering The Forest of the Monkeys. Before you enter please read our tips for staying alive inside of this forest.  
  
Tip # 1- If attacked by monkeys offer them a banana  
  
Tip # 2- Try to reason with them  
  
Tip # 3- If nothing works RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
  
Thank-you for taking time and reading this.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
the monkeys of the forest  
  
P.S. do not threaten them!"  
  
*************  
  
Halfway through the forest...  
  
As Kikyo walked along the path through the forest she was thinking of  how to kill Inu-Yasha and the wench that traveled with him. Lost in 'deep thought' Kikyo didn't notice the monkeys that were surrounding her.  
  
*************  
  
"She is so rude! She doesn't even notice us!" thought the monkeys. So acting on that hurt they attacked the unsuspecting miko and nearly scared to death (again).  
  
*************  
  
Out of now where monkeys attacked her. Instead of listening to what the sign had said she attacked them. After several attempts to get the monkeys off her she ran screaming through the forest. Some of the monkeys stopped attacking her when she passed a giant banana tree.   
  
*************  
  
Somewhere by the forest...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked.  
  
Right as Kagome was about to answer Kikyo came running out of the forest screaming. Everyone pulled out there weapons and was prepared to fight when Kikyo passed out.   They all noticed that there were 3 monkeys still attacking her but quickly ran to  nearby tree when they noticed a giant cat, an arrow, a giant boomerang, a monk with a staff and a covered hand, and one gigantic sword pointed at them.  
  
"What the hell happened to Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
Upon hearing her name spoken by the one she would kill Kikyo eyes flew open.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo stammered.  
  
Inu-Yasha rushed to her side and tried to comfort her. "What happened?" Inu-Yasha asked. " It was the..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she noticed that three monkeys were edging closer to her and when they had about 1/2 a yard to go they transformed into 3 young girls. One had a slingshot, One had a bow and arrow, and the last one had what looked like a crossbow. " Stop pretending to care Inu-Yasha" the one with the slingshot said. " We al know that you don't care about Kikyo and that you love Kagome." the one with the bow and arrow said. " SO! Let's all forget that we saw each other and we can resume chasing this extremely rude person." the one with the crossbow said. "what Hell did you do to Her you sons of Bit.."Inu-Yahsa yelled as he was then interrupted by the 3 monkey girls. "Shut up you!" they yelled in unison. " Who are you three?" Kagome asked.   
  
" Oh how rude of us. My name is Dreamer." said the one with the slingshot,  
  
" My name is Sapphire," said the one with the bow and arrows  
  
"And my name is Chu-Chu" said the last one with the crossbow,  
  
" now will you let us resume chasing this witch?" asked Chu-Chu.  
  
"No, you little mother-" Inu-Yasha said as Sango cut him off.   
  
"Why do you want to chase this miko?" asked Sango.  
  
" She is stupid, moronic and is incredibly rude!" answered Dreamer.  
  
" Now Inu-Yasha stop acting like you care about her 'cuz we all know that you don't." Sapphire stated.  
  
" Fine!" Inu-Yasha said as he let Kikiyo's head hit the ground with a loud *Thunk*.  
  
"Thanks!" the three girls said as they started chasing the already screaming and running Kikyo.  
  
THE END  
  
Please let my know what you think. If you would like me to write a serious piece pr something without cuss words please let me know.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Chu-Chu 


	2. Please dont kill me! dodges stuff

Sorry I havent updated n a long time! * dodges sharp objects*  
  
But the monkeys and mobotters have taken a vacation. Right this very moment I am thinking..Probably. Anyways. Thanks to all of those people that enterd in the 'competition' u have all been accepted! :)  
  
Please do write in if u have any ideas fpr the story!  
  
Please don't kill me! I am also working on Another story titled Fallen Angel. If u love Fluffy PLEASE read!!!! :) (; LOVE&PEACE!  
  
HAVE FUN ALWAYS!!!  
  
Chu-Chu13 


End file.
